castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Forge
Forging allows you to augment your weapons with powerful enchantments and buffs. Only certain powerful items contain slots in which you forge gems and other enhancements. The number of slots determine how many gems or enhancements can be forged with the item. Once you complete the forging process, it will consume the gems and enhancements. If you choose to salvage an item, it will remove any existing gems or enhancements from the item and allow you to reforge the item again. However, salvaging an item will not return the original ingredients. Piercing and Resistance Properties Physical Piercing/Physical Resistance Some heroes and items will grant your character Physical Piercing and Physical Resistance. As an attacker, if your Physical Piercing exceeds your opponent's Physical Resistance, you will have a better chance at defeating your opponent. As a defender, if your Physical Resistance exceeds the attacker's Physical Piercing, you will have a better chance of defending against the attack. Fire and Water Elements As an attacker, if your Fire Piercing exceeds your opponent's Fire Resistance, you will have a better chance at defeating your opponent. Additionally, Fire Piercing will allow you an even greater chance to defeat an opponent if they have Water Resistance equipped. As an attacker, if your Water Piercing exceeds your opponent's Water Resistance, you will have a better chance at defeating your opponent. Additionally, Water Piercing will allow you an even greater chance to defeat an opponent if they have Fire Resistance equipped. Fire Resistance and Water Resistance will mitigate or eliminate the advantage of an attacker with the same elemental piercing. However, they will also make you more susceptible to piercing of the opposing element. Earth and Wind Elements As an attacker, if your Earth Offense exceeds your opponents Earth Defense, you will have a better chance at defeating your opponent. Additionally, Earth Offense will allow you an even greater chance to defeat an opponent if they have Wind Defense equipped. As an attacker, if your Wind Offense exceeds your opponents Wind Defense, you will have a better chance at defeating your opponent. Additionally, Wind Offense will allow you an even greater chance to defeat an opponent if they have Earth Defense equipped. Earth Defense and Wind Defense will mitigate or eliminate the advantage of an attacker with the same elemental offense. However, they will also make you more susceptible to offense of the opposing element. Forgeable Physical Piercing/Resistance Items Gems and Ingots Associated Equipment Items that can be forged have at least one slot. Weapons and Armors must have a combined (attack + defense) stats of 50 to have a slot. Helmets and Gloves that can be forged are not based on any specific statistical value requirement, since only certain select items in these categories have been given a slot. Weapons and the Knights Bone Gauntlet can only be forged with Piercing gems while Armors and the Soldiers Bone Helm can only be forged with Resistance gems. Also note that you can only forge 1 gem into 1 type of equipment. For example, if you have multiple Genesis Swords, if you forge a fire gem into one, all your Genesis Swords, regardless of how many you have, will have that fire gem's property. If you wish to forge a water gem to a weapon, you need to have a different weapon other than Genesis Sword to imbue it with. Additionally, for equipment with multiple slots, the items forged into these slots must be of different types. For example, you could have 1 piercing ingot + 1 elemental gem, or two different elemental gems (fire + earth), but not two of the same (so you couldn't have piercing + piercing, or earth + earth). Weapons *Slot is assumed as no player currently has obtained the item. Armors Helmets Gloves Runes Four runes exists to augment equipment. Attack Rune, Defense Rune, Damage Rune and Health Rune. Find rune essences via questing and monster hunting. Trade your accumulated rune essences to guilds in the Trade Market. Trading in essences will level your specific runes. The higher the level of the rune, the greater the bonus. Attack and defense runes will work in all facets of the game. Damage and Health runes are restricted to guild formats at this time. Runes will only confer bonuses when forged onto equipment and the equipment is equipped (through a load-out or the class page). Salvaging an equipment with a rune already forged will not destroy the rune (it will destroy the gems/ingots as normal). Runes are persistent, and can never be destroyed or lost, nor lose levels. You may only have one rune forged onto an item at a time. Runes are restricted to which item type than can be applied to. Runes will continue to upgrade and increase in level once they are forged; it's not necessary to re-forge them each time as they will continue to upgrade while they are on a weapon. Types of Runes Runes Bonus as per levels: Note: There is no level cap that's been reached quite yet, though the developers have stated that there is one. Players have leveled up runes as far as level 205 so far. It appears the pattern of +5 per level for Attack/Defense and +4 for Damage/Health continues indefinitely, though See Also * Piercing and Resistance Category: Keep